With popularization of the Internet, more and more users use the Internet to communicate with each other and conduct business transactions. Accordingly, Internet services such as e-commerce and e-bank are developed. When accessing a website, a user needs to input information such as an account and a password. Only when the input information such as the account and password is correct, can the user log in to the website to perform online operations. The account and password of the user are a unique identifier for the user to log in to such websites to perform operations. Once someone steals the account and password of the user and impersonates the user to log in to the website, the interests of the user may be affected. At present, some malicious parties use a phishing website to display a webpage similar to a legitimate website to a user, lure the user into inputting the account and password, and steal the account and password of the user. A phishing website refers to a counterfeit website which is configured by a malicious party through various means to mimic the uniform resource locator (URL) and webpage content of a legitimate website for the purpose of stealing private data such as accounts and passwords of users.
In addition, as indicated by “The 29th Statistical Survey Report on the Internet Development in China” released by the China Internet Network Information Center, up to the end of December, 2011, the number of microblog users has reached 250 millions, the number of microblog accounts registered on various websites is about 800 millions, and the number of microblog messages posted each day has reached 200 millions. The microblog has become one of important network services in daily life, is increasingly penetrating into the social life, and has become an important way for people to acquire information (for example, a URL of a website). However, a URL of a website contained in a microblog post may be a URL of a phishing website, and it cannot be determined in the prior art whether a URL of a website contained in a microblog post is a URL of a phishing website, resulting in inconvenience for users.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.